Marvelously Lost
by MaximumBasketCase
Summary: Bella already knows all about the oddities of the unknown. But what happens when she gets close to the people that her new brother tells her to avoid at all cost? Review! Rated T for now might change! NOT CHANGING COUPLES!
1. Chapter 1

Well this isn't my first story but I promise I'll try to keep up with this!! REVIEW!!!!

"Hey, sis did you see where I left my shoes?" my adoptive brother Jacob asked. "There in the closet in the downstairs hallway. Keep track of your stuff Jake!" No matter how many times I told him to he'd just uh huh and walk away. That boy could be so frustrating! But hey whatever, he's family now. Well you see he wasn't always my brother. My dad, Charlie Swan and his dad Billy Black had been best friends since childhood when my dad first moved to good old Forks, Washington. But about a year ago Billy contracted lung cancer, before his death he'd joke about how he'd gone to one too many tribal fires. The day that Billy died the world just kind of stopped in Forks and La Push. Jake moved in with us as soon as Billy was admitted to the hospital.

After about a month of mourning and phone calls things sort of got back to normal. Though that didn't last for long. Jake got a horrible disease one day. We told Sam whom Billy told us to talk to if anything like that happened. We than found out all about the Quileute Legends and that Jake didn't have a disease he was instead turning into a werewolf, lucky him.

We also found out that "cold ones" or better known as vampires exist and that they have a rivalry with werewolf's. I took to the idea of this folklore a lot better than Charlie did. He just thought they were all crazy until one day, Jake dropped a bowl of cereal and morphed right there in the kitchen. Charlie's scar will never let him forget that werewolf's definitely exist. Charlie was never bitter about the accident he recovered and decided to be the dad that Jake needed now that that Billy wasn't there. Sometimes I wish Jake had stayed the same as he was a year ago but I guess there's nothing we could've done to change things.

As Jake drove me to Fork's high where he would drop me off and go to the school on the reservation I looked out the window to Forks rainy forests. A Volvo followed by a cherry red bmw went speeding down the road at a rate that I've never seen in Forks. I actually jerked my head back from the window. Jake growled but when I asked wouldn't explain why. He did speed up to try to follow them but with the truck it didn't reach speeds over 50. So gradually they floated out of view. Jake was still tense but all as he said was "Watch your back today Bella, cold ones will be at your school." I was in utter shock. I've never seen nor met a vampire but I knew I'd keep my guard up today.

Jake dropped me off and sped off to the reservation. The teachers there all knew that Jake lived in Forks and had to make the 10 minute drive to La Push, still Jake liked to have time to meet with Embry and Quil, also werewolf's, about pack business. The first thing I noticed were 5 absolutely gorgeous faces all with their eyes trained on me. One a girl, was extremely short with short bitch black spiky hair. Another girl actually made me want to looks away and maybe find a nice corner to feel self conscious but she was tall blonde with a perfect body and a perfect face. The other three were guys. One was a tall blonde with long hair and an arm draped over the short black haired one. The other guy was huge with muscle all over the place he had longish curly hair and also had an arm draped over the blonde. The last had a very boyish face with bronze hair that stuck out all over the place, he had from what I could tell a perfect body, not too much muscle but not too skinny or flabby. They were all fantastically dressed and pale white with honey gold eyes that were all trained on me. I blushed and turned away towards my group of friends outside the school.

Who are these mysterious people? Haha yeah right, YAY! CULLENS x] NOW REVIEW. Please? :D I already have the next chapter written but I'm not posting it until I get 10 reviews. :P


	2. Great Friends with odd siblings

"Bella!" Angela yelled as I walked over. I had only seen her last week but two days a long time when you do nothing but watch movies with Jake, well more like argue about which movies to watch with Jake. Anyway after the normal after weekend banter the bell rang and Mike and Jessica joined us at the door. We separated and I walked to my locker. I threw my backpack in and turned around and was about to walk when I suddenly noticed the short girl from outside was in front of me. I nearly tripped over her which wasn't abnormal for me it's just I'm not used to tripping over _people _if that's what's you want to call her.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, new to this school and just know we'll be great friends!" she said with an enormous white gleaming smile. Wait, Jake and his tribe were having a rivalry with people like this?!

"Hi, I'm Bella, welcome to Fork's!" Vampires or not they still deserved a greeting. She smiled back and we continued the conversation like I would with any new kid, which we didn't get many of. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I leaned in and whispered "I know what you are." She smiled and said, "I know! Why do you think I wanted to be your friend? Less explaining, less secrets, just easier over all." She said this with a smile that made me want to hug her to death. I answered her with a smile of my own and said "I like you Alice Cullen; I don't care about this little dispute between the werewolf's I think I'm going to get to know you." At this Alice's eyes suddenly got worried. "Werewolf's? I thought I smelled them on you and I guess it makes sense but this could be dangerous just so you know."

"No it won't. I'm involved in this supposedly nonexistent world no matter what so hey might as well get a few friends out of it." I said with a sly grin. She smiled back and we shared schedules which told me that we had English, History, and Math together. She also told me about her family and how that she couldn't wait till lunch so I could meet them. The bell rang then and I had to go to Bio.

I walked in and automatically recognized Alice's brother sitting in the seat right next to me. I walked over but then noticed his eyes had gone from honey gold to pitch black and he seemed to not be breathing which I knew he was capable of. I sat down and said a quick hello and kept thinking how he had to be the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on. I tried to start a conversation but only got a few words out of him. I knew I didn't smell bad, actually now when I thought of it I realized I probably smelled like Jake and I knew from legends that vampires smelled odd to werewolf's so it must have been the same for werewolf's to vampires.


End file.
